Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) may provide an extension of a wired network or standard local area network (LAN). Current wireless networks may use standard methods of transmission and data rates, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a/b/g standards operating over the unregulated 2.4 and 5 GHz frequency spectrums. Other wireless networks may use another standard, such as IEEE 802.11n, that is being developed to incorporate multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) technology to improve throughput. Each of these methods relies on Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) or Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) security protocols with single streams of data transmission. Wireless data may be encrypted between a sending device and a receiving device using WEP or WPA, and a continuous stream of data may be sent back and forth between them.